I'm Sorry
by Manami Tamura
Summary: SongFic de la cancion 'Sorry' De los Jonas brothers...narrada por Joe Jonas


_**Hola... Soy Maggy... bueno, trate e hacer un Songfic con la canción ''Sorry'' de los Jonás Brothers…Wow amo esa canción… este songfic esta narrado por Joe...**_

_**Espero que les guste…yo quede conforme... **_

_**Pero me importa mucho sus opinióniones =)**_

_**De verdad que para mi es muy importante… bueno, sin mas rodeos y aquí les dejo el 'Songfic''**_

_**Sorry by Jonás Brothers**_

**Corazones rotos y un ultimo adiós, **

**Noches inquietas con canciones de cuna.  
Me ayudan a alejar este dolor,**

**Yo te hice caer te dije que estaría**

**Me ayudan a alejar este dolor, **

**Yo te hice caer te dije que estaría ahí, **

**tomando fuerzas solo para decir.**

_Ya __no lo aguantaba más... Cada vez que trataba de dormir me acordaba de ella...Era algo de todas las noches…cerraba mis ojos y por mas que trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa... Ella siempre ocupaba lugar en mis sueños...si tan solo...Hubiera…hubiera podido hacer algo... para cambiar las cosas…nada de esto estaría pasando…me levante de la cama…y me fui a la cocina… tome un vaso de agua... Cerré mis ojos y recordé aquel día..._

_**Flash-Back**_

-Joe...Que tenias que decirme, porque me llamaste, en el teléfono parecías algo alterado?- te paso algo?- _ella solo acaricio mi mejilla y me brindo una gran sonrisa... _

_Esa sonrisa tierna y delicada_

-Si, pasa algo..-_dije en un tono seco y frío a lo que ella cambio su linda sonrisa y la_ _transformo a una cara de preocupación_ - necesito hablarte...

-Claro Joe... de que me quieres hablar? –_poso sus ojos fijos en mi... haciendo que toda esta situación me doliera aun mas…._

-Me tengo que ir…-_lo dije en un tono seco, frío...Como si realmente no me importara…como si no me doliera…_

-Que Joe? De que hablas...esto es otra de tus bromas verdad?

_Que mas quisiera yo... que fuera otra payasada mía -Pensé_

-Escúchame-_la tome de los hombros_ voy... Los planes cambiaron...Ya no me puedo quedar aquí

**Lo siento,**

**por romper todas las promesas que no pude mantener**

**Lo siento,**

**y este momento es la ultima ves que te suplico para que te quedes,**

**Pero ya estas lista en tu camino**

_Ella empezó a llorar, haciendo que todo esto se me pusiera más difícil. No soportaba verla así, yo era el causante de aquellas lagrimas…yo que tantas veces le dije que estaríamos siempre juntos, que nada nos separaría_…

-Porque? Porque Joe? Porque ahora…todo iba bien... Que paso?

_Ella aun seguía llorando me rompía el corazón con cada lagrima que derramaba... Toque su mejilla, y seque sus lágrimas... Delicadamente_

-Simplemente…porque….

_Cerré mis ojos y dude mucho en lo que iba a decir… pero era la única razón que encontré en ese momento_...

-ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

_Cerré mis puños, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo... Era una gran mentira, mi corazón pedía a gritos estar con ella, poder abrasarla... y no separarme de ella jamás_

-Así que. Esa es la razón, por eso te alejas de mi?... y porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio, porque esperar hasta ahora.

_Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar…como podía estar haciéndole esto…le rompí su corazón…la única razón para no poder estar con ella es porque…realmente me tengo que ir… las giras nos exige mucho... Y no soportaría estar separado de ella... Por eso la única razón... O más bien... la única excusa que encontré es decirle que lo nuestro se había acabado…._

**Lleno de penas,**

**lleno dolor sabiendo que soy yo el culpable por dejar el corazón afuera, **

**En la lluvia.  
Y se que te vas a ir lejos y me vas a dejar con un precio por pagar, **

**Pero en vez que te vayas quiero decirte**

-Bueno… si eso es todo... Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí...

_Ella se dio vuelta aun lloraba... la vi alejarse…sus pasos eran lentos e inseguros... No aguante mas... y me dirigí hacia ella la tome de la mano ella solo se limito a mirarme... Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro... Aun lloraba..._

-Porque Joe que hice mal?

**lo siento,**

**por romper todas las promesas que no pude mantener.  
Lo siento,**

**y este momento es la ultima ves que te suplico para que te quedes **

**pero ya estas lista en tu camino.**

_No podía dejarla ir….no ahora…como puedo ser tan entupido…_

_La abrase fuertemente... aunque fuese por última vez._

**No puedo hacerlo por mi mismo,**

**pero si tienes que irte, por favor nena,**

**Déjame solo.  
Porque no quiero ver, **

**cuando tu y yo nos vallamos por diferentes caminos.  
Te suplico que te quedes **

**si aun no es muy tarde**

_**Fin Flash- Back**_

_Abrí los ojos... ya eran las tres de la madrugada…subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto...Me acosté en la cama. Y trate de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella..._

_Desperté en la mañana… aun seguía desanimado_

_Mama sirvió el desayuno. Permanecí callado…no poda sacarla des mis pensamientos_

-Chicos... Hoy tendremos visita...- _dijo mi madre mientras servia el café…_

_Visitas- pensé - hay otra de esas aburridas tardes de platica… hoy no estoy de ánimos para eso..._

-Invite a los nuevos vecinos... Acaban de mudarse... y bueno pensé que invitarlos a la cena... Seria una buena idea

_Todos aceptaron menos... yo…lo único que me faltaba eran esa aburridas conversaciones…_

_Las horas pasaron…hasta llega la hora de la cena... mama ya tenia todo listo... Había cocinado toda la tarde…_

_Eran las 9:30…cuando sonó el timbre... Deben de ser ellos –pensé-_

-Hay deben ser ellos – _dijo mi madre. Corriendo hacia la puerta y entusiasmada como una verdadera niñita de cincos años .Antes de abrir la puerta se dirigió a nosotros_

-Chicos compórtense, especialmente tu Joe

_No se porque pero no encontré nada de extraño ese comentario._

_Mama abrió la puerta…y fue en ese momento en que la vi, no lo podía creer... Era ella…aun seguía igual pero mas hermosa... Nunca olvidaría su sonrisa… nos reconocimos al instante... Quedamos mudos... mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido..._

_La sangre se me subió a la cabeza…_

Joe…-_dijo ella…sorprendida, ambos sonreímos…_

_Me acerque hacia ella y no aguante más... La abrase fuertemente….como nunca…_

_Ella hizo lo mismo….paso un rato hasta que nos separamos... la mire fijamente y las únicas palabras que le puede decir… fueron...__**Lo siento**__…_

**Lo siento, **

**por romper todas las promesas que no pude mantener.  
Lo siento, **

**y este momento es la ultima ves que te suplico para que te quedes, **

**pero ya estas lista en tu camino.  
Pero ya estas lista en tu camino..**

_Ella solo me miro…_

…_lo siento...Por todas las cosas que te dije… nada de eso era verdad…y aun_

_**Te amo**__...No paro de pensar en ti… mi corazón pedía a gritos que volvieras._

_No sabes como me sentí...Después de haberte dicho todo eso…me sentí como un estupido…como un cobarde_

_Ella tomo mi cara…se acerco a mi y me beso…realmente no me lo esperaba pero le correspondí a su beso…era tal y cual como me lo imagine... Hace tanto tiempo…fue mágico...rayos, No puedo creer que este habando con estos términos ''beso mágico''_

_En fin. Los chicos también tenemos sentimientos…_

_Desde ese momento supe... Que era la chica que siempre había esperado, la chica que estaba en mis sueños... y por fin. Estaríamos juntos…y nada nos separaría…y pensar que todo esto…no hubiera pasado si tan solo hubiera dicho antes...__**Sorry **_

_**Fin**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado... Estuve toda una tarde haciéndolo ^^**_

_**Valla... lo hubiera subido mucho antes pero es que tuve un problemita**_

_**Se me había ido la inspiración!! O.o**_

_**Pero... Marshmalloow me ayudo a inspirarme... Gracias!!**_

_**Espero subir otro SongFic.. Aunque no se de que canción..**_

_**Díganme ustedes por reviews!!!**_

_**Bueno me voy!!!**_

_**Saluditos a todas mis lectoras!!**_

_**Las amo!!**_

_**Bye!!**_


End file.
